Nether Cave
Nether Caves are commonly-found underground structures generated in the Nether. Generation Nether Caves are randomly generated patches of air blocks (lava source blocks at layer 10 and below) in the underground, leaving exposed Smooth Netherrack and other blocks generated within the terrain. They consist of a series of irregular tunnels branching off and winding in other directions, which may connect to the surface of the map creating natural entrances. Nether Caves can generate at any altitude up to y=128. They frequently intersect other Nether Caves/Fortresses and can extend all the way down to the bedrock layer. Structure A Nether Cave can be classified into the following kinds of cave systems. Small cave Small caves are found primarily at sea level and tend to not link to other cave systems. Because of this, the only thing you'll have a chance of finding in them are small chunks of Nether Quartz Ore (and rarely Fuelstone Ore). Medium cave Medium-sized cave systems are commonly found within reach of other, often smaller caverns, which are accessible via mining. These caves frequently contain large deposits of basic ores alongside small repositories of rarer materials. Such caves also regularly contain, at the very least, minor lava flows. Large cave These are large subterranean systems, found deep within the Nether. They hold large deposits of essentially every known type of ore - with rarer materials, such as centerstone and crystal, being found. Such systems contain a number of lava lakes, as well as the presence of major lava flows and Nether Dungeons. Circular cave During the terrain generation process, large symmetrical and cylindrical caves of various sizes can infrequently be created underground which often merge with other cave systems. These unusual type of caves vary from roughly 5 to 22 blocks in height, and from roughly 11 to over 30 blocks in width and/or length, though larger examples are quite rare. Although not particularly of interest, from a mining perspective, they may appear unnatural and irregular in comparison to the surrounding terrain. While the smallest rarely contain many ores, the largest can be quite useful for mining as their sheer surface area rivals that of a large ravine. Very rarely, Nether Dungeons and even Nether Strongholds can be found in these rooms. Ravine Ravines are tall, long cracks of air, usually measuring around 30 to 50 blocks in height, 84 to 112 blocks long and no more than 7 blocks wide. Ravines can have small ledges along the top. They can be found at levels 20 to 68, sometimes appearing on the world surface or under lava, forming canyons. They can go very deep underground, sometimes exposing crystal ore or even centerstone ore. If they reach deep enough, they may also be floored by the lava lakes at level 11. In the Amplified world type, ravines can cut down from surface level all the way down to bedrock. Ravines can also be found in the sea, having a lavafall from the sea falling into them. Ravines can connect to Nether Caves, Nether Dungeons and any other generated structures. Due to the large surface area of their walls, ravines often have lava flowing down them (from springs in the walls, underground lakes, or even openings to the sea). Giant entrance These caves have a large hole for an entrance and then spiral down, often cutting into Nether Quartz and Flarestone deposits. Rarely, these entrances can go nearly straight down, exposing rarer minerals. Sea-access cave These caves are often connected with the sea, and can be accessed from the sea (if you can survive the lava and fire damage). These act like underwater entrances to caves, often large ravines. Lakes Found in every part of the world, underground lava lakes are the only type of lake in the Nether. Nether-exclusive features Ores From rarest to most common, they are: Centerstone Ore Crystal Ore Flarestone Ore Soulstone Ore Fuelstone Ore Nether Quartz Ore Other *Only lava lakes spawn here. *The sea is a lava sea. *Nether Fortresses spawned below y=65 will be Underground Nether Fortresses. *Presence of Nether Dungeons, Underground Nether Fortresses, and Nether Strongholds. Category:Structures